


Happy Anniversary

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron and Robert celebrate their wedding anniversary
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Happy Anniversary

Robert woke up that morning and realised that today was the day. Today was their anniversary. October was an excellent month for Aaron and him. It was the month when they first got engaged, and it was the month that they got legally married. It was the month that they found out their surrogate was pregnant with Sarah. Many good things happened to them in October. They are on the 5th of October, and today they get to celebrate another year of being married.  
Robert felt Aaron stir next to him.  
“Good morning,” Robert said and kissed Aaron on the cheek. He was excited to see what today had to offer.  
He got up and brushed his teeth. He then got up to get the children ready. They were spending their day with nana Chas, and they were excited. Robert went to get Sarah prepared while Aaron went to check on Seb.  
Sarah had Aaron big blue eyes, and she owned Robert heart just like her brother and father. Robert’s heart swelled with love whenever he saw her. She was only five months old, and she was the sweetest baby. He got her ready and headed downstairs where he would start on breakfast before Chas got here to take the children, and Robert and Aaron would head out to where they were staying that night. They were so lucky that they owned their businesses they were able to take time off when they wanted.  
Robert was making a full English breakfast as it was a special occasion, and they had the time that morning. He also made some mashed food for Sarah to eat. He sat down and fed Sarah as he waited for Aaron to come downstairs with Seb.  
Aaron and Seb came downstairs and were matching as they often were in the same shirt and hoodie. It was always so cute to see his husband and son matching.  
“Good morning daddy,” Seb said as he came down and ran up to his daddy. He gave Robert a big kiss on the cheek.  
“Daddy For you and dadda I made,” Seb said as he handed a drawing of their family. “This is you, daddy, dadda, liv, me and baby Sarah.” On the other side, it said happy anniversary daddy and dadda written by liv and had a heart and Seb and Sarah. The toddler clearly wrote his name. Robert and Aaron teared up as they saw the thoughtful gift from their children.  
Aaron went to give Sarah some cuddles right as there was a knock on the door. Aaron was very protective of his baby daughter.   
Chas came in and took the children; it was time for Aaron and Robert to go on their trip. Aaron was going to miss the children, but it was also an important day, and he was looking forward to spending the day with his husband. 

Half an hour later they arrive at a cabin where they would be staying the night. The place was secluded, and it gave them time just to be the two of them, a luxury they rarely had these days. It came fully stocked, and they had everything that they would need over the next 24 hours.   
They went up to the bedroom, and Aaron loved what he saw. It was simple and rustic. They decided that now would be the perfect time to exchange gifts. Aaron gifts were first.   
For the card, Aaron decided to write a letter that way, and he could include everything that Robert meant to him.   
To my husband who I love, I never thought I’d have this with anyone. With you, I have everything I never knew I could have things I never dreamed of. I have a loving husband, and I have my sister liv. I have two wonderful, beautiful children. I am a husband, a brother and a father and all of that is thanks to you. You are my soulmate, you make things better, and I love you.  
Robert was moved to tears when he read that. He knew that Aaron was not the best with words which made this all the sweeter and even more special.  
I love it, and I love you. Robert said and moved to hug Aaron. He gave him a big hug, and then he kissed him. The kiss was soft and tender; it showed everything that they were feeling at the moment and all the love that they had. The love that could not be described; it was just all-consuming.  
They continued to kiss for a few minutes, just relishing being in each other’s arms. There was nothing quite like that feeling in the world.  
After those few minutes, they moved on to the other gifts that they got each other. Aaron has another package to give Robert, and he hoped that Robert liked it.  
Robert was eager to unwrap the package that Aaron got him. He unwrapped it slowly and saw some simple black cotton. As it was their second anniversary for their legal wedding, they decided to go with cotton the traditional gifts. Cotton showed the strength the couple had, and Aaron and Robert were currently at their strongest. They knew that they could get through anything together, and as long as they had each other, their relationship was strong and the love that they had unshaken. Robert was curious to see what exactly it was.   
Robert opened it and saw three pairs of cotton briefs. Looked simple enough and he loved those. He unfolded them, and that was when he was shocked, but loved what each one of them said. The first one said property of Aaron Sugden-Dingle. The second had a to-do list 1. Aaron, 2. Rest, 3. Repeat. And the last one said all this belongs to Aaron. Robert could not wait to wear these he loved these, and it was true all of him belonged to Aaron.   
“Your property I like,” Robert said as he put his hands around Aaron’s hips and moved him in for a kiss. The kiss was quite heated, and they forgot themselves for a few moments.   
Robert was quite excited for Aaron to see what he got him. First was the card that Robert got Aaron; it too had a little profound message from Robert.   
To my beautiful husband, whom I love, you are my best friend, my soulmate. Someone who shared a deep understanding of who I am, Someone who I am deeply attracted to. You are the other half of my heart, mind and soul. All of me belongs to you entirely.   
Aaron let out tears as he read what was written. He knew his heart was safe with Robert as no one has loved him as Robert does.   
For his next gift once again, they went with the traditional cotton. Robert got Aaron a fully cotton black hoodie he knew Aaron loved those and this one was supposed to be exceptionally soft and comfortable.   
Aaron was starting to get twitchy and had that face on when he was worried about the children. Aaron took out his phone and called his mum, he was worried that Sarah was not coping, this was the longest they have been away from her, they never made overnight trips anymore and what if Sarah missed them.   
“Hiya mum, how’s Sarah?”  
“She is good. I know what I’m doing. Don’t worry; just enjoy your anniversary. She is taken care of.” Chas put Sarah by the phone so that Aaron could hear her happy babbles.   
“What about Seb?”  
“He is having fun with Isaac; you should be having some as well.” She said goodbye to his mother and hung up the phone.   
When Aaron turned around, he was shocked by what Robert was wearing. He was only in briefs, and he was wearing one of the pairs that Aaron got him the one that said property of Aaron Sugden-Dingle. Aaron knew the children were fine, and it was time to focus on his husband; it was their anniversary after all.   
“Come here, you,” Aaron said to Robert. Robert slunk across the bed sexily and made his way to Aaron.   
He kissed Aaron passionately and began removing Aaron’s clothes so that they would be at the same level of undress. The passion they had today was the same passion that they have had for six years. They would never get tired of each other. As Robert said, no one comes close. Aaron and Robert were both undressed and had a passionate round of sex. It was so unique and intimate today. Having each other on their anniversary made it even more special and personal. They also knew that they were the only one there, and they could just enjoy themselves without any interruptions, something that has not always been a luxury the past half a year.   
After an intense round, they were laying entangled in bed just enjoying each other’s company. This would not be a bad way to spend the rest of the day. Aaron was cold and put on the new hoodie, and he loved it; it was very comfortable. Aaron went back into Bed and cuddled with Robert. They were just laying there enjoying each other’s company and the bliss of it just being the two of them today.   
“I love you, Mr Sugden-Dingle,” Robert said.   
“I love you too, Mr Sugden-Dingle,” Aaron replied and kissed Robert softly. Not bad for their second anniversary.


End file.
